


赦免

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 我是个自私的人啊，月君。我背弃了我的原则，背叛了L之名，因为……我想要赦免你的罪。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 15
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	赦免

月推开了天台的门，一阵狂风夹杂着雨点劈头盖脸地扑来，潮湿的水汽混合着风的味道，让人第一口气只能屏住呼吸。月眯着眼睛，果不其然在这里发现了遍寻不见的L的身影。

“龙崎，你在这里干什么呢？大家都等着你回去讨论死亡笔记的处置方法呢。”他喊到，声音在风中像飘摇的风筝。

L明显在月出声前就注意到了他的到来，他原本只是垂着眼在雨中孤零零地站着，现在将头转了过来，漆黑的眼睛望向月。在风雨中站立，他的脊背反而挺直了一些。他乱糟糟的、张狂的头发在雨水的作用下不得不柔顺地垂落，紧贴他后颈处苍白的皮肤。那身宽大的衣服早就湿透了，皱巴巴的、像沾了水的纸一样贴在身上，勾勒出他瘦削的身形。在钢筋架构与狂风乱雨中，人的存在被虚化了，他苍白的像一只幽灵。

他似乎没听清，左手在耳边做出听筒的手势。

月看见他呆愣的样子，知道可能因为风声太大，对方并没有听见自己的话，于是又提高音调重新喊了一遍。

这次L已经可以确认他在喊话了，或许是真的没有听清，或许是突然起了捉弄的心思，他没有回答月，也没有向月所在的楼梯口走来，只是表示自己仍然听不清月在说什么。

月隔着十米风与雨的距离，捕捉到了L嘴边的笑意。他叹了口气，认命似的举起手臂遮挡眼前的些微风雨，踏入了雨中。雨水很快也将他的衣服和裤子打湿了，月走到L的身边，忍受着湿透的衣料紧贴皮肤的不适感，第三次说出这句话：“龙崎，你在这里干什么呢？”

“其实也没有什么重要的事情。”L看见月走过来反而移开视线了，眼睛的焦点汇聚在空中茫茫然的一处，“只是钟声……”

“钟声？”月为听见一个毫不相关的词而感到错愕。

“是的。”L看了一眼月，然后继续将视线投向并不存在的钟塔，“今天的钟声感觉特别吵。”

月下意识地顺着他视线的方向看去，却只看见黑压压的云层和远方模糊的天幕。风雨没有减小的趋势，浩大细密的雨势阻碍了他的视力，但是他也不至于连空气都能看错。又在说什么搅乱人心的话吗？月用略带不满的语气说：“我什么都没听见啊。”

“是这样吗？”L的反应倒是不似作伪，上扬的语调和微微睁大的眼睛都表现出了他的惊讶，“今天的钟声一直都没停过，让我根本没办法不去理会。是教会的钟声吧，有人结婚吗？还是说……”

月一直站在原地听L说他的幻听，见他似乎要说个没完没了，身体上的不适感把他的耐心压缩到极限，以至于让他不顾礼仪地打断了L的话语：“你在说什么呢，龙崎。别说那些无聊的事了，我们赶快进去吧。我父亲他们还在等着我们呢。”

“今天的夜神君真是缺乏耐心呢。是为什么？”

“因为没人会在淋雨时还很有耐心。”月的语气明显的表达着不悦。他连举起遮雨的手都放下了，放弃了做这种无用功。

“说的也是啊，抱歉。害你也被淋湿了。”L这次倒没有像以往一样纠缠。月注意到他低落的语气，语气难得真心的温和了一些：“除了我也没人能注意到你会在这里了……好了，快回去吧。”

然而就在他转身欲走之时，身后突然传来一句被风雨撕扯的有些模糊不清的话语：“夜神月，我会死吗。”

L的语气很轻，轻到这不像是一句疑问句，而是陈述句。

月停住了离开的脚步，就这样背对着他。

从天心坠落的无根之水冲刷着大地上的一切，月感到冰凉的水滴不断地从他的发梢上滑落，又有更多的顺着他的身体游走，再沿着裤脚流出。带走了干燥，也带走了热量。

“被你……或者被死神……杀死。”

一股莫名的愤怒和挫败感攥住了月的心脏，到头来，他还是没有取得L的信任，他在L的眼里永远都是头号基拉嫌疑人。即便到现在，火口已经被杀，死亡笔记也落入了L的手中，“规则”明明已经洗清了他的嫌疑，他还是——

“感觉真寂寞啊。我们马上就要分开了吧。”月的心中一抽，不是因为这句话，而是手指上突然传来的异样的触感。

L握住了月攥成拳的手。手指蛮横地想要插进月的指缝。

月猛地甩开L的手，成拳的手指自然松开了，他怒视L：“你在干什么？！”

“我看月君握得那么紧，以为有给我的巧克力呢。结果没有啊，真可惜。”L语气平淡地说着不知所谓的话。

“我要回去了。”月语气粗暴强硬地说，但是L的下一句话再次打断了他的行动：

“再做一次吗？”

——

可笑。

真是太可笑了。

世界上最伟大的侦探L会跟世界上最伟大的杀人犯基拉滚到一张床上去，这件事情。

从最初的50日监禁到后来的24小时监视，已经不知道做了多少次这种事情，到了驾轻就熟的地步了。

也许一开始是为了羞辱对方，但到后面，不过是互相纾解欲望而已。至于假意逢迎有没有演变成假戏真做，就不得而知了。

雨声完美地掩盖住了微弱的喘息声与破碎的呻吟声，L只是简单地褪下了双方的裤子，一手借着雨水的顺滑开拓着月的后穴，另一只手在月的前端为他服务着。

月在L的双手抚摸上他的肌肤的那一刻就浑身燥热起来，这是被训练出的本能反应，总是让他羞耻的想要忽略这个事实。L的双手早已在淋雨中变得冰凉，如今碰上火热的情欲，更觉出差异。月的后穴因为冰凉的触感反射性的收缩，穴肉不自觉地吃的很紧；而前端更是在双重刺激下迅速地挺立起来，月听见了L闷闷的、带着笑意的调侃：“月君总是这么热情，连淋雨也浇不灭呢。”

月侧过脸狠狠地瞪了一眼这个混蛋，刚想开口还击，就被突然按压到的敏感点变成了一声呻吟。他们已经对对方的身体非常熟悉了，不过短短几分钟就能让情热的欲火燎原。L松开了抚慰他前端的手，转而探进他衬衫的下摆，握住月纤细柔韧的腰肢开始一下一下地揉捏。他的掌心还带着月性器的热度，月被L揉的骨头都酥软了，双手撑在面前的水泥墙上，口中不断溢出低低的呻吟。

L扩张到差不多的程度，就掐着月的腰固定好角度，把自己勃起的阴茎缓缓插入那张粉嫩的小口。月被这高热激得浑身一颤，本来已经适应L冰凉手指的穴肉又开始紧缩，L只能轻拍一下月的臀肉，在月的耳边低声说：“乖，放松一点，卡在中间月君也很难受吧？”

月没时间指责L不恰当的措辞，夹在情欲的海洋中不上不下的他只能深呼吸，然后放松自己的约括肌。L顺着后入的姿势直接进到了最深处，月被顶的发出了一声闷哼。他此时已经有些站不住了，没有润滑剂的甬道即使有雨水的润滑也还是太干涩了，月已经有被轻度撕裂的疼痛感，况且事出突然，L连避孕套都没有带。这倒不是说月有避孕的需要，只是他不喜欢L的体液留在自己的身体里，偶尔不带套做他也会要求对方射在体外。

敏感点被不断摩擦顶撞的快感很快就让月抛却了这些杂乱的思绪，熟悉的甘美快感顺着由尾椎而起的电流蔓延到全身，轻飘飘的让月几乎意识不到在雨中做爱的现实。他只感到浑身热得不行，湿透的衣物已经变成蒸笼的外壳，冰凉的雨水落到唇边只会更加干渴。L的双手把他的上衣上推，指尖摸到了他胸前的两点。乳首早已因为情欲和冰凉的雨水变硬了，L用了有些粗暴的力度掐揉这两点，满意的凑到月的颈窝处听他因疼痛而拔高音调的呻吟，然后咬住他白皙圆润的耳垂吸吮。

月大口呼吸着带着冰凉雨汽的空气，却没能扑灭这快要把他的理智都燃烧殆尽的情欲之火。L还没有释放，但是他已经感觉有热液从后穴流出，月朦胧中意识到大概是流血了，也是，本来这次准备做的就不是很充分。他应该担心等会如何在父亲面前掩饰的，只是他现在已经没有余力去思考这种事情了。当L湿热的舌舔舐过他的耳蜗时，月终于控制不住地射了出来，白色的浊液溅到了他面前的墙壁上，裤子上也沾染上了一些。

月在恍惚中似乎听见了L梦呓般的告白：

“夜神月，我爱你。”

这句话说得暧昧不清，夹杂在舌头缠绕耳垂的水渍声中，像是掺杂着爱欲，又轻得像是一声叹息。

月的理智瞬间回巢，这句话的语调明明那么轻，他的心脏却泛起一阵沉闷的痛。L，你不仅要给我带上物理的镣铐，还妄图在精神上给我套上枷锁吗？

“这是真心话吗？”月低低地问。

“我可不像你……月君。从出生到现在，你可曾说过一句真心话吗？”

L冰冷瘦削的手指搭上月纤细的喉咙，温暖的脉搏在皮下跳动，“这充满谎言的喉咙，为何还没有烧灼起来呢？”

月有种下一秒L就会收紧手指，扼断他的喉骨的错觉。

为什么没有这样做呢。

明明身体还在亲密的相连着，灼热的情潮也还没有退去，月却比任何一秒钟都清晰地认识到他和L之间的关系。

他们不是朋友，更不是情人。

是敌人。

KIRA和L，是敌人。

L突然狠狠地咬上了月的颈侧，他用力之狠，以至于尝到了血的腥甜。月发出了一声痛呼，随即就感受到一股微凉的液体射到了自己的体内深处。他也不顾及L突然咬他的无理举动了，恼怒地喊到：“我们不是约定好不许中出的吗！”

L反而在他耳边笑出了声，冰冷的、不带丝毫笑意：“这是我留给夜神君最后的标记，和最后的……礼物。”

“你这混蛋……！”月咬牙切齿地等待L缓缓抽出他的性器。粘稠的液体随着性器的退出不断地外流，月并不指望雨水能冲洗干净一切。他忍着不适感用内裤简单地擦拭了大腿内侧，然后自暴自弃地穿上了这块脏兮兮的、沾着红白两色的布料。然后他迅速地穿上裤子，把衬衫的扣子扣到最上面一颗，用领子遮住那个还在渗血的牙印。

一阵不和谐的铃声突兀地响起，L掏出放置于裤袋中的手机，接起了电话：“好的。我马上过去。”做出简短的回复后，他挂断电话收起了手机，视线投向左下方的、搜查总部的位置：“我们走吧，月君。看来似乎进行的很顺利。”

“首先得擦干再说。”月皱着眉说。他和L向楼下走去，月尽量让自己的走路姿势看起来正常，期间L留在他体内的液体不断地流出，这感觉相当羞耻，月几乎是一路咬着牙才忍住没有立马往L的脸上揍上一拳。

就在他们找了两条毛巾简单快速地擦干头发时，L又突然开口了：“月君，如果我在基拉事件中死了，我原谅你。”

“什么？”月一时间没反应过来。

L却不肯再开口了。

我是个自私的人啊，月君。我背弃了我的原则，背叛了L之名，因为……我想要赦免你的罪。

月在心底默念了两遍这句话，明白了L的意思，也陷入了沉默。

事到如此，已经没有回头的余地了。

——

一阵刺目的电光闪烁之后，随之而来的是震耳欲聋的雷霆声。青白色的电光一瞬间照亮了月冷漠的脸，精致的五官如同大理石雕塑。

瞬间熄灭的屏幕又亮起白光，警戒的红光亮起，数据删除，耳边传来松田等人惊慌的喊声，月知道，死神动手了。

他死死地盯住眼前那个蹲坐在电脑椅上之人的背影，他知道也许再过四十秒这个人就会倒下，一切都如他计划中的一样，碍事的人、死神，全都会化作尘沙。

可是他现在连四十秒都数不准了。

只能这样紧盯着、眼都不眨的，目击他死亡的瞬间。

“各位，死神……”

L的这句话并没有说完。

手中的银匙因失去握力滑落，蹲坐着的姿势也因肌肉松弛而无法维持，月眼睁睁地看着这个一直与他并肩而立的人、仿佛永远都不会倒下的人，正以一种无法挽回的倾颓之势缓缓从椅子上滑落。

他的身体先于他的意志扑了上去。

周围人的喊声仿佛隔了一层厚厚的水幕，落在耳中只剩下模糊的余音。

月注视着L的眼睛。

他看见了惊讶，但是很淡。更多的是“果然如此”的……释然。L知道他的推理是正确的，他缓缓闭上了眼睛。他心满意足地去死了。

月还能感觉到L留下的精液混合着血液因为刚才他大幅度的动作缓缓地流出，浸湿内裤的布料，沾染上的体温如同他怀中人的尸体一样，温度正慢慢地散去、冷却。

L死了。

一切都将画上句号……不，这才是新的开始。

月的灵魂与身体在此时仿佛分裂成了两种截然不同的存在，他的神性冷冷地注视着自己发出一声痛苦至极的惨嚎，哀悼他的好友的逝去。

然后，他听见了天外传来的、L所说的钟声。


End file.
